leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quinn/Strategy/@comment-6301771-20130501140050/@comment-3983611-20131221131623
An ult that has no function in a teamfight? I'll tell you what functions it has in a teamfight (And I'll also list examples of other squishy champs - AD champs preferably but I will also list some AP champs - who have the same functions with their ult): - Getting to a teamfight (Who else can use their ult to get to a teamfight? TF, Nocturne - Assassin build; Master Yi - Not ideal unless he can kill someone before his ult runs out but he can still do it) - Catching a squishy out of position in a teamfight after an initiation and assassinating them (Do you know who else does that with their ult and is squishy? Master Yi :O). - Cleaning up with Skystrike when enemy champions are at low health (Who else can clean up with their ult? Ezreal, Master Yi, Draaaveeen, MF, Karthus, most champs really). - Chasing low health or squishy enemies when they are fleeing from a teamfight (Let's see who else does that with their ult. Master Yi, Nocturne, Vayne, Lucian, Sivir, GP). - Escaping from a teamfight gone wrong (Hmm, I wonder who else can do that. Master Yi - again? :O no way! There's also Sivir, Ahri, Nidalee). And you make it sound like ADC's have to have an ult that is good in teamfights to be a good ADC. Why is that the case? Even with all those functions, Quinn doesn't have to use her ult to be effective in a teamfight. Quinn has good mobility so she can dodge skillshots and she has good utility from her Q and E. All she has to do is wait for an initiation while keeping out of harm's way and she can burst down targets to great effect. Also, if you can't see any shortcomings with her as an AD bruiser, then you shouldn't have any problems with her as an AD carry, especially considering her builds are quite flexible after she gets her 3 core items, boots, BT and Shiv. And in case you haven't realised, Vayne, just like Quinn is highly reliant on her positioning to survive and do well in teamfights and both champions have the mobility and positioning skills to do that. They both also have strong late game capabilities. So both Vayne and Quinn are good late game high mobility short ranged champs but unlike Vayne, Quinn doesn't have as much of a hard time getting to OP late game stage as Vayne does. Don't get me wrong on this though, I like using Vayne as well and she is OP as heck. But she has a tough time early game, and that affects her late game if she is not supported by her team. Having said that, my sentiments are mutual with The5lacker regarding people who start their Quinn build with attack speed and crit chance (not so much crit chance, as Harrier does crit). She can afford to build lots of AD earlier than other ADC's. And although I never build Trinity Force on Quinn except in top lane, I agree with Tails365, Sheen is a good item on her and her passives make her deal insane damage as an ADC. So Quinn can be quite flexible in her roles, she can be an ADC in bot, and a bruiser or assassin in solo lane.